Eternal Enigma
by XxEyelinerHeartsxX
Summary: Keira Paine was extraordinarily unique. She was socially awkward and had troubles with those around her. What happens when an unexpected turn of events causes her to end up at Wammy's? Eventually follows the DN storyline and involves LxOC, MattxOC.
1. Quillish Wammy

**A/N: KONICHIWA! Hahaha hiii everyone! This is officially my first Death Note fanfiction I've been wanting to do for a long time and I am finally able to do it! Please keep in mind that this will be different from most Death Note stories. Another thing I need you to remember is her name is pronounced KAY-RUH not KIRA! Hahaha just thought I'd clear that up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Well, everyone is doing one of these soooooo... I do not own Death Note! Only Keira! There!  
**

**

* * *

**

The sun rose, indicating morning as rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains of a bedroom window. Keira Paine slightly opened her eyes then immediately closed them as she was too tired to get up. Unfortunately for her, her human alarm clock arrived a few minutes later.

"Keira!" Her mother said. "It's time to get up!"

Keira lightly whimpered because she was too tired. "Can I please have five more minutes?"

"No ma'am! You need to get up NOW!" Her mother ordered. "You are eight years old and you need to learn to get up when I say get up!"

"Whatever." Keira muttered sitting up. She opened her eyes to see her Mom standing there with a perturbed expression, which then turned to a smile. "Good!"

The woman immediately left the room and a few seconds later Keira smirked and shut her eyes once more.

"Sucker." she muttered hazily grinning then laying back down. A few moments later she felt something cold slither down her nightgown. Her eyes instantaneously snapped open as she screamed jumping out of bed with an ice cube falling to the floor. Her mother stood in the doorway smiling.

"Good, you're up!" she said, beaming. "Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" she chirped walking downstairs.

Keira to some extent glowered, although smirked as she descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. The scent that was wafting from it was one she knew well. She saw there was a plate of pancakes waiting for her on the table. After sitting down, she happily smothered them in syrup then devoured them one by one. Then she brushed her teeth, got dressed in her school uniform, brushed her hair, and set off for the bus stop saying her goodbyes to her mother. The bus arrived not even five minutes later after she got there. She got on the bus and instantly had a bunch of kids glaring or sneering at her. No matter though, she was used to it. She walked to the back of the bus and took her vacant seat. She had four particular kids that sat near her and snickered at her.

The third grade was inevitably no walk in the park for Keira. As a matter of fact, neither were second, first, or kindergarten. She had a problem socializing with other kids because she was either tremendously shy, socially awkward, or she didn't know when to change subject of a conversation. She'd enjoy a certain subject while others got tired of it and she continued on not knowing when enough is enough. Also, to top it all off she was never too good at reading facial expressions that designate emotions. Therefore, she didn't know whether she made someone mad or just plain annoyed them. Either way, she had a hard time making friends but for some reason she was okay with that.

She was born on August 5th 1987. When she was first born she cried quite a bit, except as she got older she got quieter and quieter. She would not even _babble_ at age two. When she was a toddler she picked up language. When her mom asked her if she wanted a cookie, her way of saying yes would be to simply repeat the question. If she were to say no she'd just say no. She didn't even know how to ask for what she wanted. She would just grab her mother's hand, direct her to the fridge, open the fridge door, place her mother's hand on the milk, and take it out. However, as she got older she learned to say yes, talk more, and ask for what she wants. Although, like any normal child she threw a fit if she didn't get _everything_ she wanted. Her mother didn't care because she was happy she was making normal progress.

She was still rather shy unless one of her favorite things to talk about came up. In that case, she'd talk nonstop. She was prescribed medication at age five because she was not able to sleep through the night when she turned three. The problem had grown so that home remedies could not cure it, and eventually seeing a doctor was the only way to go. Her sleeping schedule was completely messed up because she'd wake up in the middle of the night and sleep at random times during the day. However, since she started taking medication she had a normal sleeping schedule. All she had to do was take that pill every night a couple hours before bed time.

"Hey Keira, what does your father do?" One of the kids asked in a mocking tone breaking her out of her thoughts.

She gave that kid a look because she's discussed this with him in the first and second grade.

"I-I told you, I don't have a father." Keira said.

"Oh, really now?" Another one said. "Then that means you're a bastard, right?"

Keira's eyes slightly narrowed at how disrespectful these kids were being. Even though they used the word _completely_ wrong she was still offended by their intentions however she stared at the seat in front of her making an effort to ignore it.

"Where is he?" The third one teased. "Is he dead?"

This caused the other three kids to laugh and he was actually struggling to suppress the laughter as he was saying this. Keira's hands were balled up into fists in an attempt to hide their shaking. She'd been through this with them exactly four other times. Either they just didn't get it or they enjoyed rubbing it in.

"He left, okay?" She said as matter-of-factly as possible. "I don't know where he went and I don't care. I don't need him."

"Oh, it must stink being a bastard." The fourth kid jeered. This put all four of them into fits of laughter. Keira just had her forehead resting against the seat in front of her, her fists balling up tighter, and her whole body shaking a lot more. After that the bus arrived at school and each of the kids got off. As she was about to enter into the aisle, one of those four kids shoved her so they could go first and she fell down into her seat. She glared but got up and off the bus. Her school day was just any ordinary old day. She had class, the teacher taught different subjects, they had lunch, and they had recess. Before she knew it, recess had arrived and all the kids had a fun time playing. That bastard remark nevertheless had her upset and she didn't feel like dealing with those kids again, so she resorted to hiding under a picnic table, thus secluding herself from the other kids as they enjoyed playing. She glanced up and noticed her mom showing her teacher a yellow slip specifying checkout and they pointed right at her. That's right; she had a doctor's appointment that day. As Keira got up from under the table and walked as quickly as possible to the car, her mom gave a worried expression.

The four kids from the bus in the morning eyed her as she and her mother walked towards the car. Keira got in the car happy to be away from everything and stared directly ahead with a blank expression.

"Keira, are you okay?" her mother asked. "Did something happen?"

"No mother, everything is fine." Keira said, but not in a very convincing tone.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because you seemed really upset and-"

"I said everything is fine, alright?" Keira snapped at her mom.

"Alright..." Her mom said quietly.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

Her mom nodded and the drive continued.

"Mom, why don't I have a dad?" Keira asked out of the blue.

Her mother's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Keira honey, we've talked about this." she stated in a strong, yet calm and soothing tone. "Your dad wasn't a... very responsible person and he left us."

"Why did he leave us?" she asked.

"Keira honey, he and I were really young." her mom said. "I was just nineteen and he was twenty when I had you. Your father and I were doing things we shouldn't have been doing since we were in college and when the going got tough he left."

This wasn't normally something an eight year old should know about her mother's past, but alas she overheard a conversation her mother was having on the phone. She heard enough to the point where her mom had to explain everything to her. Apparently, her Dad had told her Mom how much he loved her and wanted to marry her. Then, six months later they found out she was pregnant and he promised to help take care of the baby. Consequently, they both dropped out of college, he got a full time job, and they rented an apartment. He stuck around for the first year of her life then found everything to be too difficult and split. Therefore, Keira knew a little bit more about that particular subject than an eight year old should know. Of course, she never shared that information with the other kids nor the fact that she knew any of it. Quite frankly, it was none of their concern. She had met her father before when she was seven but it appeared he was just curious to know her then left. He never made any effort to contact her again. He simply went back to Japan and continued with his life. That was fine with her though. She didn't need him anyway.

Keira nodded in understanding and proceeded to look out her window.

"I hate him." she stated bluntly, her tone firm now. "I wish that he would just die."

"Keira..." her mother said. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Whatever." Keira muttered.

They arrived at the doctor's office and she had a normal checkup. When everything was done the doctor did mention to her mom that he noticed some strange behavioral patterns, but her mom just nodded in acknowledgment and took Keira home. The next day at school Keira was sitting _at_ a picnic table instead of underneath it. The four boys from the previous day walked up to her and one of them immediately grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her causing her to fall to the ground. They then proceeded to drag her away near the playground but they still remained in the grass.

Keira winced at the pain but then looked up to see them standing over her.

"You ditched us yesterday." One of the kids said. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"What are you talking about?" Keira asked getting up. "We weren't in one."

"Yes we were!" the kid spat. "You know, about you being a bastard? About you not having a father like a normal kid?"

Keira's hands balled up into fists as the boys started taunting and tormenting her.

"Oh look Billy!" one of the other kids sneered. "She's about to cry!"

No! She thought. She would NOT give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry! Instead, she moved her head up looking at them with a straight face, standing tall with her arms crossed.

"Let's get her!" The kid known as Billy shouted clearly angry. The four kids grabbed her and started hitting her. She was taken aback at first but then immediately stood her ground and punched Billy in the nose elbowing another kid's cheek and knocking the other two back in the process. Billy's nose bled and the other kid's cheek was forming a bruise.

"Darn it!" Billy said. "That does it, she's mine!" He told the other kids. "You're _really_ gonna regret this!"

He charged after her without delay, throwing punches at her. She blocked a good number of them but the kid still got some good hits in. He managed to give her a good punch in the eye too. Keira held her hand over her eye as it was throbbing in pain. She then kicked that boy where the sun don't shine and he immediately doubled over.

The kid groaned in unimaginable pain. This was the most pain he's ever felt in his life.

"Darn it!" He bellowed as his friends ran over to him.

A teacher came over and escorted all five of them to the principal's office. Keira sat in a chair as they called her mom and when her mom arrived she was not angry with her at all.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" she asked rushing over to hug her.

Keira started sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"No, I'm not!" she said. "My life is pure torture at this school! I'm so tired of all this stuff happening! It's all my dad's fault! I hate him!"

"Shhhh." Her mother soothed. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Mom!" she cried. "I was only trying to defend myself!"

"I know." she said. "And I'm proud of you."

Those words calmed Keira down and her Mom pulled away from the hug with her hands on her shoulders attempting to look her in the eye. Then she noticed some hair covering one eye and gently brushed it aside revealing a swelling black eye.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "We should get that checked out fast!"

Keira sniffed but nodded and her mom took her to the doctor.

The doctor took Keira into the room and checked out her black eye. He was able to confirm that it wasn't infected. After a few hours he asked her mom to come in the room. She did as she was told although she wondered why it took three hours to check out a black eye. However, she decided to let it go.

"Well, it's definitely not infected." he said. "She'll just need to hold that pack of ice over it for a couple hours."

"Thank you." her mom smiled.

"Listen." he said. "There is something important I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" her mom asked.

"Well first I want to introduce you to this pediatric neurologist team. This is Doctor Hardy, Doctor Stevens, Doctor Glass, and Doctor Frances." he said pointing to each doctor as he said their name.

Four other doctors and an old man waved at her and she nodded to them. She noticed he hadn't even acknowledged the old man but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay, so what do we need to discuss?" she asked.

A lady, whom he pointed out as Doctor Glass, spoke up.

"Ma'am, I'm just gonna come right out and say this." she paused for a moment and then continued. "Your child has autism."

Suddenly, everything went quiet with not a sound in the world. There was only a shocked look on her mother's face, semi-neutral facial expressions on each doctor, and a sympathetic look from the old man.

"What?" her mom said.

"Autism is a developmental-"

"I know what it is!" she interjected. "But this must be some kind of mistake! My child does not have it!"

"Ma'am I-"

"No!" her mom interrupted once again. "My child does not have autism! She is a perfectly normal little girl! Does she _look_ like something is wrong with her?"

"Looks have nothing to do with it ma'am." Doctor Glass stated.

"What led you to diagnose such a thing anyway?"

"We simply ran tests, asked a few questions, and evaluated her behavior." she answered straightforward. "She seems to have trouble with kids at school and difficulty holding a conversation. She doesn't seem to read emotions well either."

Keira was just sitting there listening to the whole conversation but not comprehending a single thing they were saying.

"Not to worry though." the lady said. "With the right educational environment she should be able to learn easily and possibly overcome these social obstacles."

"How the hell am I supposed to get her the right educational environment?" she exclaimed. "Her school doesn't offer special needs and it is the only school in our district!"

The lady was just about to speak but then an old man spoke up. "I can arrange for that." he said politely.

"Really? How?" her mother asked skeptically.

"How would you like her to attend school at my orphanage? There are classes and dormitories for the children that live there."

Her mother merely stared at him blankly. She didn't know if it was because he completely asked out of the blue, because it was a crazy idea, or both!

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked. "She is not an orphan!"

"I am well aware of that." he stated. "However, I can tell she is a gifted child and it would be a shame to let the chance of having her pass me by."

Her mother was about to speak but no longer knew what to say.

"Not to worry!" the old man said. "She would not be required to _live_ there. I can make sure of that. It may be a good distance away from where you live but I assure you transportation would be provided for her to and from school!"

Keira looked up at this man. Was he serious? Did he really have that much of an interest in her?

"I know this all sounds too good to be true." he declared after a long silence. "But I assure you, if you allow this you will not be disappointed!"

Keira's mom glanced at her and noticed her eyes lighting up. She seemed happy to get away from that school.

"Alright..." her mom said. "I'll give it a try..."

"Splendid!" the old man exclaimed. "I will make the arrangements for her to start tomorrow! All you have to do is resign her from that school!"

Her mom gave a slight smile hoping she's making the right decision.

"Oh, how rude of me!" he said. "My name is Quillish Wammy." He took his hat off in an introductory matter.

"I am Gina." Her mother replied shaking his hand.

Everything else went well. The doctor then prescribed more medication to her. He was aware he already prescribed clonidine three years before but he wanted to add Prozac. Prozac was an anti-depressant prescribed to help her stay emotionally intact as she got older and to help with her behavior. Keira's mother and the man known as Quillish Wammy shook hands once more then departed from the doctor's office. Keira had a smile on her face the entire ride home, which pleased her mother tremendously. When Keira went to bed she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had a strong feeling that this whole experience would change her life perpetually.

* * *

**A/N: Well, whaddya think? Reviews please!**


	2. First Day of a New Beginning

**First off, my sincerest apologies for having this story on hiatus for nearly two years. It turns out, things started going downhill for me in life. One bad thing was happening after another and unfortunately things are still that way for me. Nothing seems to go right. Either way, I've returned and I'm writing as best as I can. If it's capable of helping with my emotions I do it but if it really isn't and I'm absolutely incapable of writing I will take a break, but I will TRY not to have another horrible hiatus like that again. Anyway, thank you to those who are STILL gonna read this story after that and to those who are deciding to read this now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Keira took a deep breath as she plopped in the back seat of the limousine. Is she seriously riding a _limo_ to school? All this seemed way too good to be true. She decided she would just keep her eyes open and enjoy the dream. She hoped that whatever was in store for her was going to be good. After all, she could just pinch herself to wake up...

"Enjoying the ride?" A gentle voice asked.

Keira jumped and screamed because he startled her. She merely stared at him for a long moment before he chuckled. Her cheeks turned red from humiliation as she quickly snapped her head to face the seat in front of her. Wammy chuckled again.

"There is no need to be shy." he stated. "I am going to help you with anything you need help with."

Keira nodded. She had never been this quiet in a long time, but being in the back of a random limousine with an adult she didn't know made her nervous. Keira knew the man could be trusted, she had no doubts about that. She was just always quiet when she was nervous, the same way she couldn't talk when she was little.

"We're here." Wammy informed her.

Keira looked up in amazement at the mansion they were riding towards as they passed through the Victorian style black metal gates. Being much bigger than the giant gates, the place was enormous like a castle. Kids were outside before their classes started either playing or sitting and talking. Girls were jump-roping and playing hopscotch while boys were playing tag or harassing the girls.

The driver of the limousine pulled up in front of the mansion, allowing Keira and Wammy to exit the vehicle. Then he proceeded to cruise to the reserved parking place for the automobile. Keira shyly followed behind Wammy clutching the straps to her backpack as he opened the huge door to enter the mansion. They walked straight ahead and Keira looked around amazed at all the furniture and decorations.

"This is a very beautiful place, sir." Keira coyly spoke up attempting to start a conversation.

"Thank you very much, Keira." Quillish Wammy smiled.

Keira didn't know what else to say so she kept quiet again. They finally arrived at another door which Wammy opened revealing the back play yard Keira saw other kids playing in back at the limousine.

"Now Keira." Wammy spoke as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to go out there and try to socialize."

Keira shook her head rapidly.

"Keira, you can do it." He tried to encourage her.

"I'm sorry, sir." Keira said. "I'm not trying to disobey your orders, but I am not good at socializing with other kids."

"I know you can do it, Keira." Wammy said. "You just have to try. There is only fifteen more minutes of play time before school starts anyhow."

Keira sighed. She did not want to be sent back to her old school just because she did not comply with one simple task. She nodded to him and walked out the door. He smiled as he closed the door behind her. Keira walked out into the play yard. She got hit in the arm by a ball but it wasn't one that would hurt her. She kept walking and even walked up to a group of kids but they didn't notice her and ran off to continue playing. She sighed because she knew it was hopeless. She plopped her back against a tree and sank down to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and there was a redhead boy. He had the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever set her eyes on. He smiled at her and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello there." he said. "I'm Matt."

Keira looked at his hand confused. She then realized she's supposed to shake it.

"I'm Keira." she timidly introduced herself as she grabbed his hand. He took the opportunity to help her off the ground and flashed one of his handsome smiles again.

"So are you new here?" he asked her.

"Yes." Keira answered.

"That's cool. Why don't I show you around?" he asked.

"O-Okay." Keira agreed.

"Matt!" An angry voice shouted.

"Oh great." Matt muttered.

An angry looking blonde kid walked up to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

Keira was surprised because he had quite some language for an eight year old. She at least assumed Matt and the child with the blonde bob-cut were eight. She then decided to find out.

"How old are you two?" Keira asked.

They looked at her confused because that was a random time to ask considering Mello was throwing a fit. However, the odd timing of the question strangely calmed Mello down.

"Eight." Mello told her with the same expression, however his had more of an unpleasant look than Matt's.

"Me too." Matt told her with a slightly amused look creeping onto his face.

"Me three." she said to them then directed her attention towards the angry blonde. "And what's your name?"

"Mello."

A bell sounded in the distance. It wasn't the typical obnoxious school bell. It actually had a pleasant sound to it. Keira saw all the kids head towards the building so she concluded the indication of school starting. She noticed Matt and Mello were still standing there.

"That means school is starting." said Matt.

"I-I know." Keira said.

"Do you know which class you are in?" Matt asked her.

She shook her head.

"That's a shock." Mello said. "All orphans know where their class is at before their first day."

"Well, I'm here under different circumstances." she said. "I'm not an orphan and I'm supposed to wait for an old man named Wammy to show me."

"You're not an orphan?" Mello said. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"Jeez Mello!" Matt exclaimed. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"I see you've made some friends." An all too familiar voice to Keira said.

Wammy smiled down at the three children. He beckoned for them to follow him. The three of them did as they were told and followed him towards their destination. Mello and Matt stared at Keira but it didn't bother her. She didn't get a negative vibe from their stares and she was sure Wammy would explain to them her situation.

"I trust that you are being nice to Keira, Mello." Wammy stated to Mello.

"Y-Yes sir." he said.

"Good." Wammy smiled at him. "I would love to keep it that way."

"Me too, sir." Mello said.

"I don't get it, Wammy. Why is she here if she's not an orphan?" Matt asked him then politely addressed Keira. "I don't mean any offense, I'm just curious is all."

"It's okay." she told him.

"Keira was having some troubles from her old school. That place was not for her and she is a gifted child. I am allowing her to attend school here so she can have a positive learning experience and unlock her full potential just like you and Mello are here to do." he explained to Matt.

The explanation satisfied Matt and Mello and the four of them reached a classroom.

"You will be having class with Matt and Mello." Wammy informed Keira. "They will sit next to you and help you out with anything you need."

Keira clutched the straps to her backpack once more and thanked Wammy. She went with Matt and Mello into the classroom. They led her to three empty seats in the back where a kid with shaggy black hair and a white t-shirt sat. He saw the three of them and looked at Mello with fury.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I thought you were coming back after you found Matt!"

"Yeah, well we have a new girl we had to help, so shut up." Mello said. "Besides, you could've come with me."

"Might I remind you, you told me to stay behind." The kid pointed out. "I didn't wanna hear you bitch so I stayed."

_What is with these kids and having potty-mouths so casually? _Keira thought to herself.

"Hi." The black haired boy looked to Keira startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Keira." she said quickly.

"The names Danny." Danny smiled at her.

"Alright class!" The teacher said causing everyone's attention to go to him. "In your seats!"

Mello and Matt took their seats which were in front of Danny. Keira decided to take the seat beside Danny so that she could stay close to the two boys she met in the play yard.

"Guys, check this out." Danny whispered. "Mr. Worthington is in for an unpleasant surprise when he sits down!"

Mr. Worthington walked to the seat of his desk to take attendance. He took his seat professionally only to be met with a loud sound of flatulence reverberating from underneath his behind. The entire class burst into laughter except Mello and a little albino looking white-haired boy that sat in the front not too far from them rolling his eyes. Keira even found herself enjoying the teacher's misfortune and laughing wholeheartedly.

"Alright! Alright!" Mr. Worthington shouted but failed to calm the class down. He decided to try a different approach. "SILENCE!" he boomed, which immediately caused everything to go silent. "Now then, can we get on with the day?" he asked while taking the object he sat on which caused the repulsive sound and throwing the whoopee-cushion away.

"Damn it." Danny whispered.

"Now, I was informed of a new student. Keira Paine, where are you?"

"I'm right here sir." she said.

"I'm not going to make you do any introduction. I'm just going to tell you how we do things. First, we do writing in the morning. Afterward, we move onto math. Then we do reading and after reading we do lunch, resources, then recess. After recess we do science. As you know, it is Friday so our resource today will be Computers. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Keira said.

"Good."

"Don't worry, we'll help you with anything you don't understand." Danny told her.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. "But I'm perfectly fine. I'm very good at taking in a bunch of information and remembering it. In fact, I remember almost everything from when I was two to now." she happily explained.

"Keira, no talking until lunch time!" Mr. Worthington scolded her.

"Sorry..." Keira said under her breath blushing.

"Now then, I am going to write sentences on the chalk and I will have students come up and tell me what is wrong with the sentence assigned to them and rewrite it correctly." Mr. Worthington continued in a snobby manner.

"That prank was nothing by the way." Mello whispered to Danny.

"Oh shut up." Danny whispered. "You're just jealous because I thought of it first."

"Actually, I'm not." Mello stated. "Just give me a few weeks and I will come up with a prank that will hand this prank it's ass on a platter!"

"Mello! Turn around, stop talking and watch your language!" Mr. Worthington scolded the blonde-haired boy. "The next person who talks is going to sit in the dunce chair and wear the dunce hat!"

Mello huffed and glared at Mr. Worthington's back as the teacher wrote on the chalkboard. Keira concluded that Mr. Worthington only heard the one cuss word and not about the prank due to the fact that he didn't say anything about it. She figured the next day was going to be interesting. She was enjoying her time at the school. Before she knew it, it was time for resources and it was her favorite at that. She had been good with computers since she could remember. Mello, Matt, and Danny took their usual seats in the corner and Keira did the same.

"You may now turn on the computers." The computer teacher instructed her class cheerfully. She noticed Keira and walked up to her. "So, you must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Harper. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me and I will gladly help you."

"Thank you." she responded not as timid as she has to everyone else.

Keira got a good vibe from her while Matt and Danny gave her googly eyes. Mello rolled his eyes at their stupidity. The one thing he did not look forward to every Friday was hearing Matt and Danny argue over who she favors more. He was not foolish nor blind to the fact that she has a husband due to the prefix _Mrs._ in front of her name. Keira was thinking the same thing as Mello but she still found Matt and Danny amusing.

"Just let me know, okay sweetie?" she requested cheerfully.

"Can you help me?" Matt said. "I forgot the password."

"It's students, sweetie." she said to Matt amused.

"I need help too!" Danny said then realized he forgot to come up with a reason so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "What is my name?"

She merely had a mix of amusement and an astounded expression on her face.

"You know your own name, Danny." she pointed out to him then turned around.

"Okay! Thank you!" he said to her as she walked away.

When Keira put in her name she was not able to log in. She logged in as a guest instead and used the same password the teacher said. She watched the screen slowly move as she logged in. Then listening to Matt and Danny argue who Mrs. Harper likes more, she awaited the teacher's instructions.

"Well, she called me sweetie." said Matt.

"So? She's called me sweetie before. She's just having a bad day."

"Shh!" Keira snapped at them. They gave her a confused and insulted look. She was eager to get started on her favorite subject and did not want to miss any of Mrs. Harper's directions. Mello was pleased because he was going to demand them to shut up if Keira didn't. Mrs. Harper finally revealed their task for that day, which was Mavis Beacon. Mavis Beacon is a typing program designed to teach you how to type accurately with lessons.

Keira didn't need that program to learn how to type like a professional. She dominated the keyboard hitting every single keystroke without messing up or slowing down. She maintained speed and perfection even through the hard ones. Matt, Mello, and Danny watched with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped as the loud sound of Keira's fingers pounding the keys attracted the rest of the class's attention. Keira's classmates had expressions which matched her three new friends' expressions one hundred percent perfect. Even the teacher was impressed with her.

The rest of the day went by diligently and when Keira got home she was excited to talk to her mom. She rode in the limousine with Wammy as she told him all about her day. She told him about her superior skills in computer class.

"I've been typing at the computer since I four years old. I would copy every single text from the word 'file' to 'times new roman'." she told him. "My mom set my hands on the home keys when I was five and I guess I got the hang of it when I was six."

"That is wonderful, my dear." Wammy said. "How did Matt, Mello, and Danny treat you?"

"Good!" Keira exclaimed. "I can see myself being friends with them for a long time!"

"I'm glad to hear it." Wammy smiled at her. The limo made a stop in front of Keira's house.

"Well, here's my stop!" Keira said. "Thank you so much for allowing me to come to your school. I really mean it."

"The pleasure is all mine." Wammy said.

Keira smiled at him before wishing him a good rest of the day and exiting the vehicle. She dashed to her front door with her backpack on her back and ran inside. Wammy stared off after her with a knowing look. He had sensed something in Keira from the very beginning. He knew there was more to the child than her skills with the computer. He knew that taking her into his home was the right choice, for he knew that one day she was going to serve a very high purpose.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Finally! Anyway, Danny is another OC I had thought up for a long time. I was so glad I finally got to include him in this! Please R&R! I'm excited to get them now! :D**


End file.
